Boas Festas
by GabbeFox
Summary: Um final de ano diferente para Saga e Camus.


*Saint Seiya e os seus personagens pertencem ao Kurumada e não a mim.

* * *

Já faz algum tempo que noto que Saga está bastante diferente comigo. Comigo e com Milo para ser mais exato.

Confesso que todos nós guerreiros, após termos retornado a vida graças à Athena, estamos diferentes: mais tranquilos, menos sérios com os detalhes da vida militar e com os possíveis ataques inimigos. Mas nada se compara com as atitudes dele.

Outro dia lembro bem que eu e Saga havíamos combinado de reorganizarmos alguns livros da biblioteca principal. Bem, não faríamos isso o dia todo e por isso, quando Milo me viu desocupado, veio até mim com água e algumas frutas que ganhara de uns moleques do vilarejo.

Ninguém acredita – eu também quase não acreditei – mas Saga simplesmente fechou a cara o resto do dia. Seu humor simplesmente ficou tão horrível que pensei seriamente que Ares havia descido sobre ele novamente.

É claro que comentei com Milo sobre isso. Pedi a ele o que havia feito para que Saga se sentisse tão chateado ao vê-lo, afinal, nunca sabemos o que o Escorpião sem-noção pode ter feito... ele não entende que nem todos gostam das piadinhas infames que ele e Mask fazem.

- Camus meu amigo, Saga tem ciúmes de você comigo. – disse Milo, como se falasse sobre o clima.

Xinguei-o como poucas vezes na vida. Oras, Saga era um homem sério, mais velho que nós... seria ridículo pensar que ele poderia estar com ciúmes. Aliás, ciúmes do que mesmo? Somos todos amigos, não há necessidade de sentir algum desconforto sobre isso.

Bem, os dias foram passando e eu, mesmo não querendo, fiquei encucado com o que Milo me dissera. Inconscientemente passei a prestar mais atenção nas atitudes de Saga e percebi que algo realmente não estava certo: ele sempre estava disponível para mim, independente do que fosse... sempre dava um jeito de tocar nos meus braços, costas, cabeça, mesmo quando fossemos trocar apenas umas três palavras... e o pior: ficava mal-humorado o dia todo se visse eu e Milo juntos. Pior se estivéssemos rindo ou nos divertindo.

E assim, os dias foram passando. Mas, numa bela manhã estávamos eu e Saga organizando alguns papéis para o Grande Mestre – já que Saga sempre pedia minha ajuda – quando o geminiano resolveu me "pescar":

- Camus, desculpe a intromissão, mas... qual sua relação com Milo?

- Relação nenhuma, somos amigos.

Ele suspirou cansado e continuou:

- Veja bem, não precisa ser cuidadoso comigo. Não irá acontecer nada se você admitir que são um ... casal.

Vocês podem imaginar minha reação de princípio de enfarte: quase amassei o papel que tinha em mãos, ao mesmo tempo que gritei um "O QUÊ?!" tão alto que um dos guardas veio espiar o salão.

- Você está louco Saga! Tem tomado seus remédios? Eu e Milo somos amigos desde que nos vimos aqui no Santuário, somos praticamente irmãos!

Saga me olhava de forma inquisitória e eu o correspondia com o olhar indignado. Na verdade eu quase não enxergava de tão perdido que havia ficado com aquela pergunta, tanto que adicionei alguns comentários (desnecessários) a minha resposta:

- Aliás, a tempos percebo a sua falta de gosto na presença de Milo. Não sei qual o seu problema com ele, mas se está preocupado em estar no mesmo nível de intimidade que ele tem comigo, sinto muito, mas acabou de por suas chances no lixo.

Saí de lá, ofendido de verdade. Ainda não sei bem o porque dessa minha reação calorosa, só sei que não queria ver Saga de Gêmeos tão cedo.

E foi o que aconteceu durante as próximas três semanas.

Quando nos encontrávamos, eu percebia que ele me olhava e eu desviava o olhar. Não queria conversar com ele, estava bastante ofendido ainda. Evitava-o sempre que podia, e, quando não podia, não olhava para a cara do geminiano nem que isso me custasse a vida.

O problema foi quando eu percebi que sentia falta da companhia de Gêmeos – na verdade, quando eu admiti que sentia isso. Tinha se passado praticamente um mês e minha "mágoa" estava vencida.

Foi então que Milo veio até Aquário, quase saltitando, com o sorriso de orelha a orelha:

- Camus! O pessoal do vilarejo está organizando uma tal de Festa Natalina. Achei que a religião de todos fosse Athena, mas desde que não pretendam dominar o mundo, não há perigo não é? HAHAHA!

- Bem, se Athena não se opõe e não vê problema com isso, não há com o que nos preocuparmos. Só não entendi essa sua alegria toda.

- Deixe de ser lento Camus! Vai ser um festão e todos vamos lá! Vim te comunicar que vai também!

- Aaah... você veio me "comunicar". Não tenho escolha, pelo visto.

- É, não tem. Hahahaha! Quando o sol se pôr, eu passo aqui se você ainda não tiver descido.

Bem, festa não faz mal a ninguém e não me custava ver algo diferente. Talvez tirasse da minha cabeça o problema que havia criado com Saga de Gêmeos.

O problema é que ele também foi nessa festa Natalina, e, pelo que me pareceu, armou um plano com o seu irmãozinho gêmeo:

Estávamos todos rindo e comemorando não sei bem o que, quando Kanon chegou e falou algo com Milo, que o acompanhou. Mal eu havia notado a saída do meu amigo, uma mão enorme puxa meu braço e a voz conhecida de Saga se fez presente perto do meu ouvido:

- Precisamos conversar.

Eu fui. Ambos somos homens adultos, não há porque ficarmos de birra por mal-entendidos estúpidos.

Saga me direcionou até um local mais tranquilo, onde pudéssemos conversar. Sentou-se num muro de pedra e respirou fundo, colocando suas mãos unidas e os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. Foi aí que eu percebi que a conversa seria mais tensa do que o imaginado.

Para evitar o que eu não tinha certeza se queria ouvir, iniciei a conversa:

- Olha Saga, eu peço desculpas pela grosseria do outro dia. Fiquei nervoso e realmente ofendido com a sua conclusão sobre eu e Milo. Pensei em me afastar de você, mas sua presença realmente me faz falta.

- Isso quer dizer que você sente minha falta, mas ofendeu-se porque eu achei que você gostava de Milo mais do que só como amigo.

- Exato.

- Uhm... Você não gosta de quem gosta de homens, Camus?

Mas que diabo de pergunta foi essa? Provavelmente eu arregalei meus olhos, pois fiquei um tempo sem saber como responder. Eu não sou uma pessoa preconceituosa, sou?...

- N... não é isso Saga. Só não gostei de ver minha amizade com Milo ser interpretada erroneamente. O que você sentiria se eu chegasse e lhe pedisse se você e Kanon são namorados?

Há, bingo! Saga levantou-se, irado.

- Isso é ridículo! Nós somos irmãos!

- Pois é. Eu não tenho o mesmo sangue que Milo, mas o considero meu irmão.

Devagar a fera foi se acalmando e sentando-se novamente no muro. Eu não sei se vi mal, mas Saga me pareceu levemente corado enquanto olhava para o chão e me pedia desculpas.

- Desculpe Camus, exagerei nas minhas atitudes. Espero que possa me perdoar, já que minha companhia o agrada, como você disse antes.

- É claro Saga. Já passou.

Ofereci minha mão ao grego na minha frente, como se eu fosse o mais velho e mais experiente lá, ao invés de Saga. Mas, o infeliz me pegou de surpresa, pois puxou minha mão com mais força do que eu esperava e quando percebi, estávamos abraçados.

Num primeiro momento eu fiquei congelado, mas logo aquele abraço me fez desmanchar. É um pouco constrangedor dizer isso, mas Saga estava tão cheiroso, aquele abraço foi tão bom, que eu acabei correspondendo.

- Obrigado Camus.

- Não precisa agradecer nada Saga.

Ele se afastou um pouco de mim e nossos rostos ficaram a poucos centímetros. Poucas vezes na minha vida eu havia sentido meu coração bater tão descompassado e, esse desconforto me fez afastar o grego de mim, discretamente.

- Devemos voltar Saga. Devem ter percebido nosso sumiço.

Bem, não é necessário comentar que o resto da festa nós ficamos lado a lado, embora eu sentisse um clima ligeiramente constrangedor.

...

Eu dormi muito pouco. Acordei ainda de madrugada depois de ter sonhado com o imbecil do Saga, que, sabe Athena por quê, resolveu bagunçar minha vida. O problema é que não foi um sonho normal, estávamos num gramado desconhecido e ele me beijava de uma forma tão cuidadosa que eu passei o resto do dia angustiado, como se quisesse mais.

É difícil admitir uma coisa dessas, mas fiquei com o peito pegando fogo e a situação só piorava. Saga veio até mim quando foi até o salão do Grande Mestre e eu me senti um adolescente ridículo sem saber o que fazer.

A companhia que antes era tão natural para mim, agora me fazia ficar atordoado. Será que eu havia tomado um Satã Imperial?

Passou-se uma semana e eu havia esquecido completamente da festa de Final de Ano. Lembrei disso quando acordei com marteladas e gritos comovidos vindos da Arena, onde montavam os enfeites para a festa.

- Não vai ajudar não, ô preguiçoso?

- Bom dia Milo, já estou indo.

- Camus! Você e Afrodite são os únicos que faltam lá embaixo!

Ah, maldita voz de Gêmeos. Quando eu percebi que ele estava lá, no meu quarto, ao lado de Milo, coloquei o travesseiro sobre minha cara e falei, abafado, que eles eram para sair que eu já estava descendo.

...

A noite chegou e tudo estava muito bonito. Uma mesa enorme e farta havia sido colocada, Mask já estava bêbado e investindo contra Afrodite, que o afastava reclamando do bafo de álcool, Marin e Aiolia conversavam em um canto, Milo, Kanon, Shura e Aldebaram conversavam com um bando de prateados, Shaka e Mu bebiam chá e mantinham suas caras de paisagem para todos e Athena, Shion e Aiolos conversavam com os cinco bronzeados que nos ajudaram a voltar a vida.

Tudo corria muito bem, até aquela maldita voz se aproximar de mim.

- Camus, pode me ajudar com os fogos?

- Ué Saga, está com medo de que tudo pegue fogo?

- Haha, é sempre bom ter um extintor de incêndio junto.

- Muito engraçadinho você.

Eu e Saga organizamos a bateria de fogos de artifício e ficamos lá conversando até que o Grande Mestre anunciou a contagem para a virada de ano.

- Camus... obrigado pela sua companhia.

- Já disse que essas coisas não precisa se agradecer.

- Eu... não queria terminar o ano assim, sabe.

- Assim como?

- Assim, nessa indefinição. – Ele suspirou fundo, parecia cansado. – Camus, eu gosto muito de você.

Ah droga, eu queria ter entendido errado, mas ele foi tão claro que não pude não entender. O pior é que meu peito ardeu, uma mistura de felicidade e ansiedade... eu nem sabia que se podia sentir algo assim.

- Bem...

- Você... não precisa dizer nada agora não. Só queria começar o ano sem esse peso no meu peito. Faz um tempo que vejo você de forma mais intensa do que só como amigo ou colega, e... estava difícil esconder.

Ele então levantou e foi acender a bateria de fogos. Rapidamente o fio pegou fogo e passou a queimar e explodir as estrelas para cima, fazendo todos na Arena aplaudirem o espetáculo de cores e luzes.

Eu olhava aquelas estrelas explodindo no céu negro e lembrei do meu sonho e de como tinha me sentido nos últimos dias. Ponderei sobre o que responder, afinal, eu gostava da companhia de Saga e o sonho não fora ruim... mas... o que será que os outros diriam?

- Eu sei que é estranho, afinal, eu e você somos homens... mas... se Máscara da Morte de Câncer assumiu gostar de Afrodite, acho que não tenho porque me envergonhar disso. – Saga falou para mim, mesmo com os olhos no céu colorido pelos fogos.

E ele tinha razão. Meu peito ardia e eu novamente sentia aquela vontade de continuar o que acontecera no meu sonho, mas me mantinha sentado onde estava por puro medo. Quando reuni um pouco da minha coragem de homem e virei meu rosto para ver Saga, meu coração falhou uma batida.

Ele sorria de forma discreta, olhando para o céu. O rosto colorido levemente pelo brilho dos fogos de artifício deixava transparecer um alívio tão grande que fiquei comovido.

- Você gostaria de começar o ano de forma diferente Saga?

- Uh? Como assim Camus?

- Eu... acho que entendo o que você sente.

Ele me encarou de forma séria. Levantou-se e me olhou de cima.

- Eu fui sincero com você. Espero o mínimo de respeito e que não brinque comigo Camus de Aquário.

Ora, mas ele ainda pensa que é o único adulto aqui?

Levantei também, ficando uns 3 ou 4 centímetros mais baixo que ele.

- E você acha realmente que eu faço esse tipo de brincadeira?

Ah sim... nos encaramos por uns segundos apenas, mas isso durou uma eternidade. O rosto dele se aproximava do meu de forma cuidadosa, pedindo permissão. Eu fazia o mesmo, como se os olhos dele fossem imãs. Quando vi, nossos lábios estavam colados e Saga me abraçava de forma cuidadosa, quase como no meu sonho.

Mas eu não queria meu sonho, queria mais. Abracei-o também e invadi sua boca com minha língua. Quando ele aceitou-a e fez o mesmo, senti todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiarem. Jamais imaginei que pudesse me sentir tão bem com um homem.

Foi então que ele interrompeu o beijo e falou comigo ainda de olhos fechados:

- Quer começar o ano de forma diferente Camus?

Eu sorri, também de olhos fechados, sentindo a testa dele tocando a minha.

- Quero.

E ficamos lá, sentados longe de todos, cuidando os fogos de Ano Novo.


End file.
